Crossover
by Alisita Burns
Summary: This is my first crossover. What if Bella wasn't a human. She wasn't a vampire either. Then what is she? THIS HAS ALREADY BEEN TAKEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Bella**

**Author's Note: This is a great story. Hope you like it! Alisita Lalila Burns**

Edward left me. He left me! Well, what he didn't know was that I wasn't the pathetic human girl he fell in love with. No, I wasn't Bella Swan. I am actually Athena, goddess of battle strategy and wisdom. Now, you must be wondering, why would the goddess of wisdom be a human girl? The answer, as I can tell, will be answered soon. Why would I be aceing all classes at Forks High? Because I'm Athena. Also, you might also be wondering, why would Athena be in love with a vampire if she is a virgin? The answer, I broke my virginity. I was going to have a big chat with Aphrodite.

As Bella, I have brown eyes and brown hair. Once I reassume my position as a goddess, I will once again have gray eyes and blonde hair.

My father, Zeus, came into the clearing where I stood, moping around with sadness about Edward leaving.

"Bella, my dear, come here," he said to me gently. I obeyed my father, and came.

"Bella, it is time for you to reassume your role as a goddess," replied Father.

"Yes, Father," I replied. "I accept." Father whisked me to Mt. Olympus. I could see my empty throne.

"Then proceed. You know the procedure. You are the goddess of wisdom," replied Father.

I proceeded to recite the words. "I, Isabella Swan, re-accept my position as Athena, the goddess of wisdom. I am ready to once again join my fellow goddesses on Mt. Olympus."

"Good," mumured Father. "As you probably know, this part will hurt a bit." I braced myself for the pain that will be the transformation back into a goddess. After a few hours, it was complete. I opened my eyes. Finally, I have regained my powers and am now immortal.

Father said the last words. "Athena, you have finally returned. Please resume your position as Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy and patron goddess of Athens."

"Thank you, Father," I replied. I went and sat down at my throne. Father rose.

"For those of you who do not know why Lady Athena would be in the mortal world, Athene here will explain. Athena?" asked Father.

"Thank you, Father. I will gladly explain. As you know, we are immortal gods and goddesses of Olympus. We have long since been out of touch with human nature and humanity. It is very important as gods and goddesses that we stay in touch. We need to stay in touch with the Humanities as well. For those of you who do not know what Humanities are, it is the study of human nature, culture, and all of those things. We must know about all of those. That's why as the goddess of wisdom, I had decided to give up my powers for the time being and go down to earth and live amongst the humans. I was able to learn a lot and note the many things that we have missed up here on Mt. Olympus," I said, finally finished with my long speech.

There was silence. Everyone was pondering what I meant. Then, it was a feast. I knew that I would miss Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers,

I am very sorry to inform you that I will not be updating my stories for a while. You see, I teach six classes a day, and recently I assigned my AP English classes with a 7 page analytical essay. Those take a long time to grade. There are 20 people in my class. I teach 2 AP English classes. The classes are arranged A-G. I teach AP English B and C block. I have A block off. I also teach English 10 Honors. I recently gave them a test on the _Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_. I have many tests to grade. You see, I teach Honors English for two blocks. I teach them D and E block. There are 25 students in each class. That would be a lot of tests to grade.

I also teach World History II Honors during F block. The students recently handed in big projects with analytical papers for me to grade. That is a lot of grading, since there are 30 students in my class. Finally, I teach AP US History. I assigned them a 10 page research paper, and even though there are only 22 students in my class, I must grade 10 page research papers. Plus, the marking period is ending next Monday, and I promised my students I will get them graded by then. Therefore, I must stay and grade papers. I know, it's boring. Sorry!

Alisita Lalila Burns


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers,

Sorry about this author's note. But I am really falling behind on my grading. I am literally buried in papers to grade these days. I promised my students paper graded by yesterday, since it was the end of the marking period. I did not make the deadline. Luckily, after the term ended, there is still a week for teachers to correct the papers before report cards come out. So, the new deadline is actually on Thursday, so I must hurry in order to make the new deadline. I also got new tests to grade, since I gave my AP students tests.

So, I am running out of time. The only time I have is now, which is when I am quickly writing this note and then going to correct papers.

Sorry,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Readers,**

**It is almost Thanksgiving! Can you believe it? Fortunately, I have finished my grading days ago. But, my husband John had me to cook the Thanksgiving dinner for Thursday! I must get busy, since cooking Thanksgiving dinner is tedious work. We will have friends and numerous different family over for the dinner. I am responsible for the turkey and most of the dinner, while my friends and family will each bring one dish.**

**Plus, in my planner, I have planned a test tomorrow for my students before the half day. Then, I must grade it. As you probably know, I tend to get behind on my grading because of things happening at home, what with my children and other things. Plus, I just hate grading. It gets boring when you must grade paper after paper. Since I hate grading, I tend to push it off till the last minute. I can't grade all the time. I do have a life with my family.**

**I also must drive my children to their many practices and lessons on Saturday. They weren't canceled; can't you believe it? I must also go shopping. Arinnia wants a new backpack, and Katyala needs new clothes.**

**I am just too busy! Sorry. It's OK if you're angry at me. I understand. I only have this little time to quickly compose this mail. Now, I must go!**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Readers,

Wow! Thanksgiving has already gone by. Unfortunately, I have some housework to get done, and of course my grading. I will, and I promise that I will update 3 out of the 6 stories next Wednesday. Not this coming Wednesday, but next Wednesday. By then, I should be pretty much free. But, you must tell me which stories you want updated.

I must let you know that December is not really my month what with Holiday Bazaar coming. I must also assign some work and give my students tests before Christmas.

But, if you tell me which 3 stories I should update, I will get them updated by next Wednesday.

Thanks for your patience,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Readers,

Well, I am pretty offended by some of your comments.

If you're wondering, yes I am a teacher. I am an English and History teacher, but the truth is, I am a bad teacher. That's why I will be taking some classes on education and getting a degree in education. That way, I will become a better English and History. The truth is, I am terrible at creative writing. Essays, in particular, persuasive and analytical essays are what I mostly like to write. I usually write nonfiction essays. That's why I joined this website. When I said I joined in order to better my writing skills, I meant my creative writing skills. I mean, I am good at correcting creative writing pieces, but am bad at actually writing the stories. That's why I am going to join a English Literature. Hopefully, I can get a degree in English Literature. I only have a degree in English. I am also planning on joining a creative writing class just to better my creative writing skills.

I am even thinking of giving up teaching English and just teach History. I mean, in History, all I really need to do is teach History. When I assign my students papers, they are easier to grade, as they would be research papers.

Therefore, even though I had promised I will get the stories updated by Wednesday, I am changing my mind. Yes, you can be angry at me, but I am very offended by your comments. Unless you stop writing comments on how bad of a teacher I am, I won't really update that much over the course of December. I am busy with classes, grading, and I am very offended by those comments. I mean, it is not easy being a teacher. It's not easy being anything.

Because I am very offended,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Readers,

I am very sorry to inform you that I am still offended by most of your reviews. I am continuing this hiatus. This hiatus will continue throughout December and will last until Feburary 1st, 2011.

Also, I am not giving you my diary. I don't even own a diary!

NOT AT ALL SORRY FOR THIS HIATUS,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Readers,

I am very offended. I have time; I'm just offended. If people don't want me to update, I will gladly honor their wishes. I am discontinuing all of my stories until further notice. If I change my mind and decide to continue the stories, I will let you know.

Sincerely,

Alisita Lalila Burns


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Readers,

Sorry, but the stories are still discontinued.

Alisita Lalila Burns


	10. Chapter 10: A REAL UPDATE!

**A/N: Finally! A real update. Here we go. **

**Alisita Lalila Burns**

**Bella (Talk with Aphrodite)**

"Athena dear, I want to talk to you," replied Aphrodite a few hours after my speech and the dinner.

"You don't need to speak with me, Aphrodite," I replied, a bit annoyed.

"I know what you have been up to. I know you had a boyfriend when pretending to be a mortal. I know his name is Edward Cullen and that he is a vampire. I know he left you. Tell me, is he nice?" asked Aphrodite, all excited looking.

I sighed. No one got passed Aphrodite about their love life. Not even Apollo. Oh, Artemis was so lucky. She didn't love anyone and vowed to remain a maiden forever. She vowed to be the chaste goddess.

"Fine. I will tell you, Aphrodite. But you mustn't say a word to anyone. I mean it," I said sternly.

"OK. Now tell me about him," replied Aphrodite excited.

"He is wonderful. He is so nice. I wish he never did leave me," I added as a second thought. I could feel tears running down my eyes. I quickly wiped them.

"Oh, I know what you are feeling. Sometimes I feel that, too," replied Aphrodite, solacing me.

"I agree," I replied. "Can we please not talk about that anymore? I really don't want to right now. It is too sad to talk about."

"Sure, Athene. But you must tell me more about this boy. Did he kiss you?" asked Aphrodite, pressing me for more information.

Soon, I was dragged into a moment of pure fantasy. I daydreamed Edward in my arms, singing my lullaby, loving me, kissing me. Suddenly, I felt anger. He left me. He didn't think I was good enough. But, as I was Athena, I could tell that he probably had something in his mind that made him leave me. Not loving me anymore was probably not what he had in mind. I didn't care. He left me.

"Yes," I whispered, my voice barely audible. Suddenly, I heard a voice. "Athena!"

It was Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, come to save me from this unconfortable talk with Aphrodite.

"Coming!" I said, and I ran off to join my best friend, Artemis.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Finally! Another chapter! Here we go! Alisita Lalila Burns**

**Bella (after leaving with Artemis):**

"What's wrong, Athene?" asked Artemis.

"Let's go hunting!" I yelled. We quickly went off into the woods, ready to hunt. I forgot to mention, but Artemis is the goddess of the hunt. I sometimes go hunting with her. Today, we are hunting the minotaur. It is suppose to be very hard.

We tracked the minotaur in the woods. I spotted the minotaur. I hurled my spear at it. "Nice one, Athene!" cried Artemis. We charged at the minotaur together. Suddenly, the minotaur snarled.

Artemis quickly killed it while I tried to find my spear. Suddenly, there was a noise. A creature came out. It was none other then Edward. "Who are you?" he asked calmly. I will always remember that voice.

I quickly toughed up. "Who are you?" I demanded.

"Edward Cullen," he said. "Who are you?"

"None of your business," I yelled, angry at Edward.

"Calm down, Athene," replied Artemis. She glared at Edward with cold eyes, for she didn't like it when males witnessed her hunting, for she was the goddess of maidenhood as well as the hunt.

"Let's go," I told Artemis. Together, we assumed our true form and disappeared.

**Edward**

My Bella. I still miss my Bella. Today, I decided to go hunting. I could still picture my Bella, with her chocolate brown eyes and her brown hair.

After I took down a few mountain lions, I noticed two figures standing over a monster. Monster? My eyes must be deceiving me.

When I was closer, I noticed that it was two girls. One had blonde hair the color of sand and strange colored eyes. They were grey. I'd never seen grey eyes before.

The other girl had eyes the color of the moon. Both were wearing what looked like battle armor. "Who are you?" I asked softly, more to my self then to them.

Suddenly, the grey eyed girl tensed. "Who are you?" she demanded, with as much spite in her voice as possible. I had not known her for more than 5 seconds and already she hates me?

"Edward Cullen," I said calmly. As a second thought, I added, "Who are you?"

The girl tensed. "None of your business!" she yelled.

Then the girl with the eyes the color of the moon said, "Calm down, Athene." Athene? Then, she stared at me with her cold eyes.

Then the girl called Athene told her companion, "Let's go." Suddenly, there was a blinding light and both girls disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note:

**Dear Readers,**

**I continued "Crossover" to see what people would think. I actually believe that I get better and nicer reviews if I don't update. Ever heard of cyber-bullying? This is what most of you people are doing. You are cyber-bullying to make me feel terrible. I do confess that I did put in too much about myself. You are not suppose to post your personal information online. However, right this moment, I don't care. **

**So, all of my stories are discontinued from now on.**

**If any of you want to continue my story, feel free to. I certainly will not.**

**Sincerely,**

**Alisita Lalila Burns **


	13. Chapter 13

**Dear Readers,**

**If any of you want to continue my story, feel free to. You do not need to ask me. All you have to do is let me know.**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**

**PS: Midnight is already finished, as most of you don't realize.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

**Dear Readers,**

**This is the last author's note, I think. Crossover has been taken by someone else. Anyone who wishes to take any of my other stories may do so now, before Christmas break.**

**This is your last chance,**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

**If any of you are wondering who is continuing Crossover, I have put the story on my favorites section of my profile. Also, Princess of the Volturi will be taken soon. This is also a reminder to all of you. If you want any of my stories, you must take it _before _the deadline, which is Christmas Eve. Then, I will keep the other stories on hiatus, and will update them later.**

**Happy Pre-Christmas :),**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

**Dear Readers,**

**I will like to say two things.**

**1. Broken and A Different Twilight has been taken.**

**2. Just a friendly reminder to take my stories _before _Christmas Eve! There will be no exceptions to this rule. I will not grant anymore wishes to take my stories after Christmas Eve. **

**Yours truly,**

**Alisita Lalila Burns**


End file.
